In vehicle doors, latches are provided for retaining the door in a closed position, with an associated actuator or logic assembly to control opening and closing of the door, as well as locking and unlocking of the latch mechanism. Conventionally, the latch and logic assemblies are manufactured for exclusive use on either the left-hand door or the right-hand door. Such handed logic assemblies require manufacture of mirror-image components for use on one door or the other, which necessarily increases manufacturing costs. Also, installation is more complicated, since the installer must determine whether he or she is using a left-handed or right-handed logic assembly.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a universal logic assembly which can be used on both left-hand and right-hand doors.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a universal logic assembly which minimizes manufacturing costs and simplifies installation.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a universal logic assembly for a door latch which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.
The universal actuator or logic assembly of the present invention is adapted for use with a latch mounted in a vehicle door structure. The logic assembly includes a mounting bracket adapted to be attached to the latch and to the door structure. A plurality of lever arms are pivotally mounted on the bracket, with each arm having opposite front and back sides. The arms include a lock arm pivotally mounted to the bracket, an outside release arm pivotally connected to the bracket, a link arm pivotally connected to the lock arm and to the outside release arm, an inside release arm pivotally connected to the bracket, and a spring arm pivotally connected to the bracket. A plurality of clips are mountable from both the front and back sides of the lock arm, outside release arm, and inside release arm, such that the logic assembly can be universally used on both left-hand and right-hand door structures. Thus, for left-hand door structures, the clips are mounted on one side of the arms, while the clips are mounted on the opposite side of the arms for a right-hand door structure.